powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Collectors
This page is for all the monsters of the Iron Blade Conference. They are know for having safes in their build that store pieces of The Smithsdon Collection. Razorback Razorback '''is the first collector to appear in the show who was planning to sabotage The Port of New Orleans. He was stalled by Phantom Rangers, but when the Hexagon Rangers arrived, the rangers began to duel each other. He is first defeated by The Hexagon Rangers via Fusion Strike. He was regrown by Count Mysterio via A Lightspeed Ice Pellet and was defeated by Phantom Megazord. Collection Power * '''Pyrokinesis: Due to the "Fire of Orion" treasure equipped within his safe, he is able to manipulate fire. Notes * He has a cat motif, and possibly with fish bones too * His collection piece is similar in design to the Lion Folding Zord * Garatt Nargo-Sentai Counterpart Fire Shark Fire Shark 'is the second monster the Rangers face. His scheme involved a toy shop where the items sold could send those that touched them into his dungeons. One of these was Genova Le. She ended up solving the case and got the other rangers to help in freeing his captives. He ended up being defeated the exact same way as his predecessor. Arsenal * Dimension Stone-the "Warp Stone" piece collection piece could create portals * He is also equipped with a swordfish themed staff Notes * His name is a reference to the mobile game "Shark Strike", which became a promotion during the 2018 Shark Week * His collection piece is a model of Auric the Conqueror * He might also be a reference to the late Toys r Us which foreclosed during Lupin vs Pat's run * Rabroom Jaws-Sentai Counterpart Hog Knight 'Hog Knight '''was a monster bent on finding leads to more riches in hopes of gaining more power in The Collection was there's. He captured Mack and Andrew Hartford in hopes of doing this. However, the Rangers freed them and was destroyed by the Phantom Rangers. First with the Storm Zord's final attack, then with Phantom Cyclone Megazord. Arsenal * '''Super Jump: Due to the "Zi-O" Treasure, he can jump great distances * He has a fish themed sword Notes * His sentai counterpart is actually a Penguin ** Which makes him similar to Wolvermean and Artistmole being given the wrong animal reference * His treasure is a reference to Kamen Rider Zi-O, Lupin vs Pat's second rider partner, but is based off the Road Attack Zord from RPM. * Bundorute Peggy-Sentai Counterpart Diva Bomber Diva Bomber '''is an old friend of Count Mysterio's that was on Onyx and was sent to earth with the Infinity Piece of the Collection. She ended up in Annapolis, Maryland and soon took over a yacht club kitchen. With the help of the Galactic Knights, the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers were able to control the siege the Iron Blade Conference had up its sleeve. She is killed by Jackson via the Storm Zord's final strike. When giganified by Destructo, she is defeated by Hexagon BMX Megazord. Powers and Abilities * '''No Limits: Due to the "Infinty" collection piece, she is able to infinitely expand her stomach's available space, allowing her to consume anyone or anything. * She has large talons on her left hand she can swipe enemies with. Notes * Her sentai counterpart is an anteater and male * Her collection piece is based off the Laser Lamp from Mystic Force * She might also have an insect motif, as seen on her thorax * Her safe on her left forearm, not her thorax * Merg Arita-Sentai Counterpart Toad Goblin Toad Goblin 'was a minor monster that the Phantom Rangers fought while Jason and Billy had a duel. They used the Battle Zord to form Triforce Strike, which causes Bristol to split into 3 different forms. Since his sentai counterpart was not regrown, a gollem was spawned instead and defeated by Hexagon Megazord. Notes * His sentai Counterpart was the first Gangler to appear in the show and ran a casino * The monster that Triforce Strike was first used on was not adapted * His name might be a reference to Game Goblin from Super Ninja Steel * He was equipped with a redo of the Star Slinger collection piece, but its name is not mentioned, nor what it does. It'c counterpart gave the user a boost in how far they can shoot a projectile. * Ruretta Gerou-Sentai Counterpart Dark Elk 'Dark Elk '''was a collector sent to track a Hexonite Gem. However, Chelsea and Darwin found it first and chased him to Bristol who used the Phantom Cutter's Boomarang attack to defeat him. He was defeated again by Phantom Knight Megazord. Arsenal * '''Electrokinesis: Due to the Volt treasure he can generate electricity. * He also wields antler-like swords. Notes * His collection piece resembles a Dino Charger * He is based off a deer, most likely a Megaloceros * He was voiced by Kelly Pernie ** Kelly is the only former male cast member of Knight Squad to voice a monster of the Iron Blade Conference, thus his counterpart is from Lupin vs Pat and not TOQger * Brez Arenishka-Sentai Counterpart Qyuil Qyuil '''was a collector who was briefly seen at the beginning of Silver Bullet and Golden Steamer defeated by the Cutter Zord Boomarang attack. He dropped a magical bracelet that ended up being stolen by Darwin to add to the riches of the Neo-Shogun Army Corps. Arsenal * Collector Rapier-main weapon * '''Speed Force Generation: Due to having the "Life in the fast lane" treasure equipped within their safe, it is possibly that he had super speed abilities (as seen in Lupin-Pat). Notes * The collection piece Qyuil has was not Pitch Cock's, his sentai Counterpart's, but that of Jenko Copamino, a rehash of Toad Goblin. It is based off the Chrono Morpher * First Gender Fluid Monster since Alex Fierro * Pitch Cock-Sentai Counterpart (Monster) ** Unwritten-Pitch Cock's story Charturne Chartune '''was the second female collector to appear after Diva Bomber 9 episodes earlier. She attacked the New Orleans Renaissance Faire shortly after Buttercup's arrival. Alongside Chelsea and Genova, Buttercup once again became Viper Navy while the boys get stuck with crimers and other trials. Arsenal * '''Invisible Barrier: Due to the "Martial law" scroll equipped within her safe, she is capable of producing an invisible barrier. * Cuclamor: A cucumber-themed Kusarigama and her primary weapon. Notes * Despite her piece of the collection coming from an adapted sentai (Kakuranger), the scrolls aren't significant to the Alien Rangers * She was originally going to be voiced by Addie Walker (Venoma), but ended up being given to Daniella Perkins, one of Savannah's former co-stars * Chartune may come from the color Chartreuse, a mix of green and yellow ** ironically, she is mostly Red * Along with Kelly Pernie, she is the only one who's counterpart is from Lupin vs Pat and not TOQger ** Jason Sims-Pretwitt (The King/The Governor) is the only one who is not a villain and to not have a true sentai counterpart * Naiyo Kapaja-Sentai Counterpart Grill Master Grill Master 'is a Bull themed collector that is a master chef from Onyx. He and and his friends are tracked by Darwin, Turin, and Chelsea to the ''Creole Queen, ''with kidnapped chefs in toe in a blood game to see if any can beat his cooking. When they try to unlock their safes, they can't because all 3 are status gold (unlike their counterparts, which was just 1 of the 3). They need to use two Sky Zords to crack in. He was defeated by Phantom and Light Rail Megazords. Arsenal * Due to having the "Flame Blaster" piece of the collection, he was able to heat anything within his hands Notes * He is voiced by Geno Segers, who was Ryker in ''Knight Squad * He is themed to a Bull * His sentai counterpart was not a status gold * His collection piece is a Gemini Power Ring ** This is because the Gemini Power Rings had the Denziman branding, while the ASD ones had their animal (Falcon, Shark, Panther) on them * Ushibaroque the Brawl-Sentai Counterpart Doctor Kiwi '''Doctor Kiwi '''is a Kiwi-thmed Collector. He was equipped the "Star of the County" piece of the collection that was able to make him deflect anything that hit him. During Fall Fest, he had given people amulets that made people lucky, the money got them to renovate an old pub in the heart of town. He challenged the rangers (bar Chelsea and Darwin) to a dance fight. Their moves get Kiwi dizzy and explodes when his piece is removed. He later fought Phantom Boy and Hexagon BMX Megazord. Notes * He is based off a plauge doctor and a kiwi ** Kiwi can also refer to people from New Zealand, where ever season from Ninja Storm to Ninja Steel was shot * His counterpart had a TOQger collection piece, where Kiwi has a Kyuranger/Galaxy Squad one * He is comedic relief of the trio * His collection refers to the ballad "Star of the County Down". His fight with the rangers also involves a reference to another song, "Devils Dance Floor". * '''Cork Sword-primary weapon * Giwi Newzie-Sentai Counterpart Violet Panther Violet Panther '''is a cat themed collector. He is equipped with the "Flute of Youth" treasure that was unable to be opened originally due to their safes being gold. Powers and Abilities * '''Enlarging: He is able to enlarge himself without the need of Destructo's syringe power, and he is able to grow bigger than the default Megazord, but Full Throttle Megazord is big enough to defeat him * Missile: He can fire missiles from his abdomen. * 4 arms: He can naturally grow 4 arms. * Due to the "Flute of Youth" collection piece, he was able to heal quickly from his injuries Notes * His sentai Counterpart was the only one of his trio with a gold safe * His collection Piece was a redo of the Dragon Dagger ** However, this was not his counterpart's collection piece * He is similar to Wolvermean of the Galactic Ninja ** Were killed when a new megazord debuted (Blaze Megazord and Full Throttle Ultrazord) ** Both are team leaders that are initially confronted by the rangers, but survived * He mentions that he gained a lion motif on accident, which sheds an eye on how the Students at the Villain Academy on Onyx became the subordinates of Mysterio and that their new name came before they transformed * He is the second to last Iron Blade Monster as fought by the rangers as the Yak Brothers are only mentioned, and the higher ups get killed off during a Galaxy Squad team-up (plus two other special team ups) * Raimon Gaofang-Sentai Counterpart Oinkenstien 'Oinkenstien '''is one of the 5 main antagonists of the Hexagon-Galaxy Squad team up. He was created by Dark Mayhem reusing the safes from Hog Knight (motif), Qyuil, and Destructo (robotic appearance). He had the following collection pieces Hot Streak-he could create fire cyclones Log Toss-He could fire logs as projectiles Like a Ton of Bricks-He could fire bricks as projectiles Notes * He is voiced by Nathan Arenas, who was Colin Dax on ''Power Rangers GSA * He is the only collector created under Count Mysterio's reign (by Dark Mayhem) ** Safe-faced Crimer and Fourax were created by Baron Tiga for The Master * Not only is he based off Frankenstien, but also the Three Little Pigs * He is the first Collector with more than 2 safes, followed by Fourax ** Count Mysterio actually had 3 the whole time tho, 2 gold (Decoration) and 1 white * Rirus Lippig-Sentai counterpart from Lupinranger vs Patranger vs Kyuranger ''See Comparison Page Thrillyr 'Thrillyr 'is the main antagonist of the Halloween Special and final team up of ''Power Rangers Hexagon. He was able to revive Sage, Mirror and Teller. He was equipped with the Blade of the Underworld ''piece of the Smithsdon Collection. When the rangers were able to defeat the undead female warriors of the past, Chelsea was given the Armor of Astoria by Ciara in order to defeat him. The Hexagon also used the Battle Zord to fuse together. However, all the remains got sucked together to bring him back in giant form. He was then defeated by Full Throttle Fahrenheit Ultrazord. Notes * '''Resurection-'''due to the ''Blade of the Underworld ''piece of the Smithsdon Collection, he was able to bring Sage, Mirror, and Teller back from the dead * His collection piece is based off the Rhino Morpher from ''Power Rangers Jungle Furry * He is named after the song Thriller by Micheal Jackson ** this is because the extinct species of hermit crab he is themed to is named after the King of Pop * He is the only student to face the rangers under The Master's stint on Earth, as the Safe-faced Crimer and Fourax were created by Baron Tiga * Yadogar Gohome-Sentai counterpart Fourax '''Fourax '''is a collector equipped with five safes: Left Shoulder, Lower Right Leg, Left thigh, Chest, and right forearm. He was equipped with collections pieces that fueled the four Higher ups (Master Star Power Star-The Master, Ice Blaster Blaster-Count Mysterio, Baron Brawn Lion Fang and Heal Cannon Blaster-Baron Tiga), and "Blazing Horizons" Fan. Powers * '''Weapons for Defense-'''The "Master Star" allows hims to block attacks. It is in his right leg. It's name is a reference to ''Go, Go, Power Rangers. ''It is based off a Ninja Power Star * '''Blazing Horizons-'''Due to "Down Wind," he can cause smoke damage. It is in his right forearm. It's name references "When Horizons Blaze" by Tridanna. It is the Jungle Fan from Jungle Furry. * '''Hound of Winter-'''The "Ice Blaster" allows him to turn people into ice, the main reason why his superiors are disguised as NCIS Agents. It is in his chest. It's name references the song "Hounds of Winter" by Sting. It is based off the Shark Mechazord. * '''Landslide-'''He can cause Earthquakes due to the "Baron Brawn" collection piece. It is his left shoulder. It's based of the Tyrano Dino Morpher. * He can also grow himself without the need of the "Heal Cannon" as he possesses it. It in his left thigh. It is based off the rescue blaster. Notes * He's the third Collector with more than 2 safes, the others being Oinkenstien and Count Mysterio ** He has four standard safes, with the one on his chest a Status White * He is a mute monster * His sentai counterpart featured many different collection pieces based off many seasons, most of them had Kelson play a character (excluding Dino Thunder/Abaranger, an ally or monster) * Experimental Monster-Sentai Counterpart See Also * Gangler Monsters-Sentai Counterpart Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:PR Monsters Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Iron Blade Conference